


Sakura Blossom

by kpopkinetics



Series: Jeonghan & His Twelve Boyfriends [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Because he's a baby, Chan gets so flustered, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Teasing, There's no real plot it's just fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, hand-holding, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopkinetics/pseuds/kpopkinetics
Summary: "His love for the boy had been like a sakura blossom in season; it had bloomed so incredibly fast and it hadn’t taken him long to fall."Chan and Jeonghan are supposed to be grabbing coffee together, but Jeonghan can't resist the opportunities to fluster his cute younger boyfriend - until his plan is turned around on him.





	Sakura Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've decided to make this a series! Jeonghan will get a one-shot with each member as an established relationship thing. They might not all be fluff, and I'm open to anything, so if you have any ideas please leave them in the comments and they will be considered! If you haven't, check out Part 1 of this series called "It Will Always Be You", with a Jeongcheol pairing. This one-shot in particular is designed to make your heart warm in the best way, so I hope you enjoy reading! xx
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. The actions, thoughts and personalities of the characters within this work do not represent the true characters of the people they may resemble.

The café was bustling when Jeonghan stepped in, not even the mouth-watering smell of coffee in the air enough to mask the odour of multiple bodies crowded into a small space. It was warm though, a thankful difference from the frigid temperatures he had been enduring outside. He wrinkled his nose, looking around the room for a beanie of some sort - his younger boyfriend was an avid fan of the hat accessory and was rarely seen without it. He spotted a tuft of knitted navy blue sticking up over the top of a booth and he smiled, making his way over as fast as he could through the tangle of limbs.

“Bah!” he shouted as soon as he was within earshot, and the boy sitting at the table jolted, the drink in his hands almost over spilling. He righted the cup at the last second, turning to glare at Jeonghan instead.

“Hyung!” 

“Yah, seriously, we’re dating Channie. You can drop the honorifics, I don’t mind,” chastised Jeonghan, dropping a swift kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek before sliding into the seat opposite him. Chan fiddled with the heat protector on his cardboard cup, a red blush dusting his cheeks as he glared at it. He had on a thick striped scarf and a black oversized hoodie as well as the navy beanie, which all clashed rather terribly.

“It feels wrong.”

Jeonghan just gave him a warm smile in response, Chan’s reply being the same as every other time he asked. “Then surely I should have bought your drink, as the hyung.”

Chan scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he said. The mere implication of the idea that he couldn’t be independent had him bristling, a scowl knitting his handsome features. Jeonghan leaned over, smoothing out the small creases between his eyebrows with his thumb. Chan grumbled quietly but didn’t move to stop him, eyes focusing on the table instead.

“You’re so cute when you’re defensive,” mused Jeonghan when he pulled back. Chan’s mouth fell open as his head shot up to look at Jeonghan, looking like he wanted to protest, but no sound came out. Instead his mouth snapped shut again and he blushed furiously, fidgeting in his seat. His bangs fell over his forehead to obscure his eyes.

“Thank you,” he whispered quietly. Jeonghan’s heart threatened to melt into a thousand pieces right then and there. There was suddenly a burning need to put some distance between him and the younger boy, lest his body involuntary fly across the table to scoop him up and shower him with affection. He stood up, cocking a thumb over his shoulder to the queue waiting to order.

“I’m going to get a drink, want another hot chocolate?” he asked, knowing Chan’s preference off by heart. Chan shook his head.

“I’m okay, hyung.”

Jeonghan nodded, turning to quickly get into the queue. The line moved fast, but he still had time to look over and peek at Chan whilst the younger boy was distracted watching the snow fall outside. The warm lighting of the café made him glow, fingers tracing pictures on the fog on the glass. From here, Jeonghan could see the jagged hair peeping out from under the beanie where Chan had once attempted to cut his own hair himself, resulting in a disastrous haircut that even Jeonghan could not bring himself to love. It had finally started to grow out a little, much to everyone’s relief. At least he wasn’t still trying to gel it up in that weird spike anymore.

“One hot chocolate and one vanilla latté,” he told the cashier behind the counter, handing over his credit card. “And a chocolate muffin,” he added as an afterthought. The cashier swiped his card and then directed him to the waiting area, where he stood and took a moment to observe the people around him. There were basic female teenagers sitting and gossiping, middle-aged men downing espresso shots in thick wool coats and even a group of young men huddled together in the back, black caps pulled low with masks on even inside. He let his eyes linger on them a second, wondering if they could be an idol group in disguise. Very possibly, based on the tufts of coloured hair he could see that were not quite hidden by the caps. Or maybe they just liked eccentric hair dye.

His attention was diverted back to the counter when the two drinks were placed on it, along with the chocolate muffin. It was freshly baked, the sweet aroma delicious. He picked them up, shooting the employee a smile before heading back over to where Chan was sitting. He had stopped watching the snow by this point and was now staring intensely at his phone screen, the glare lighting up his face. His thumb darted over the screen, no doubt playing some sort of new arcade game. Upon hearing Jeonghan approaching he looked up, brightening, and slipped his phone back into his hoodie’s pocket.

“I got you another, plus a chocolate muffin to share,” Jeonghan said, sliding in on the same side of the booth this time. Chan’s warmth pressed against his side as he left no space between them, leaning over to place his boyfriend’s drink in front of him. Chan pursed his lips before picking up the drink and taking a sip. He let out a little hum of content.

“I said I was okay though,” he reminded Jeonghan, even as he took another sip. Jeonghan shook his head incredulously.

“Not even a thank you?”

The other boy shifted against his side, the hand that wasn’t curled around the drink coming out of the pocket it was stuffed into. Cautious fingers found his, intertwining their hands. Chan gave a small squeeze, leaning into Jeonghan. “Thank you.”

“A ‘thank you’ twice in one day, when will there ever come a time like this again?” Jeonghan said for dramatic effect, leaning his head on top of Chan’s. The boy’s shoulders shook as he let out a small chuckle, cuddling further into Jeonghan’s warmth.

“Don’t get used to it.” A contented silence fell between them as they simply sat together and enjoyed each other’s company, watching the cold snow outside whilst wrapped in the warmth that hummed between them. After a while, Jeonghan leaned forward and grabbed the muffin, breaking off a small chunk and holding it up to Chan’s mouth. He expected the other boy to protest but he didn’t, simply leaning forward and taking the piece into his mouth. Jeonghan fed him small chunks one after the other, the muffin slowly being devoured. Although they were meant to share it, he didn’t mind if Chan had all of it. He was still a growing boy, after all; or so Jeonghan liked to believe.

When there were only crumbs left on the table Chan sat up a bit straighter, stretching slightly after having been leaning on his boyfriend for the better part of half an hour. Suddenly, Jeonghan gasped and Chan blinked in surprise, turning to face him.

“What’s wrong?”

Jeonghan lifted a hand to Chan’s face, gently brushing his lips with his thumb. Chan flushed dark red but didn’t move, even when Jeonghan leaned in a bit closer. “You seem to have some chocolate left over,” murmured Jeonghan, tapping Chan’s bottom lip. “Right here.”

Leaning forward, he gently captured their lips together, kissing Chan softly. He was cautious as he knew the younger wasn’t always that fond of public displays of affection, but the booth they were sitting in was in a corner, isolated from the rest of the café. To his relief Chan responded, small hands coming up to tug at Jeonghan’s t-shirt as he started moving his lips in tune. Jeonghan hummed happily, tilting his head to get a better angle, a hand coming up to cup Chan’s jaw. Slowly, his boyfriend pulled away, looking abashed. Jeonghan smirked at him.

“Hyung,” whined Chan, hitting him with the sleeve of his hoodie. Jeonghan gasped, clutching at the imaginary wound like he had been stabbed, adding gurgling sounds for effect. Chan just rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on,” Jeonghan said as he took note of Chan’s growing grumpy pout. “You like kissing me in the corner of overpriced coffee shops, just admit it.”

“Don’t say it so loudly!”

Jeonghan threw back his head and laughed freely as Chan looked mortified, checking around them with quick scans before hitting him once more.

“If you’re in the mood for stuff like that then let’s just head back to mine?” the younger offered. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow and if possible, Chan blushed even further as he realised how suggestive that had sounded. He waved his hands in front of him frantically, shaking his head. “N-n-not like that, hyung! I just meant you shouldn’t do that sort of stuff in public, and–”

Words failing him, he resorted to hitting Jeonghan a third time. “Stop making me out to be some sort of pervert!”

“But it’s so easy to make you flustered,” sighed Jeonghan, wrapping his hands around his neglected coffee. “Why would I let opportunities like this go to waste?”

“Because you’re supposed to care about me,” huffed his boyfriend, sticking out his lower lip into the most ridiculous pout Jeonghan had ever seen and turning to look out the window. Jeonghan bit the inside of his cheek, trying to resist smiling. A sulky Chan was an adorable Chan, even though he knew if he said this out loud he’d get a glare for his efforts.

“Okay, let’s go back to yours then,” Jeonghan offered. “Or rather, mine,” he altered, pulling a face. “I forgot about your annoying roommate.”

“He’s not even in town right now, so it doesn’t matter,” Chan said, his voice muffled from turning away. He had begun drawing shapes in the fog on the glass. The elder watched as he slowly outlined a small heart, and then added an even tinier ‘J + C’ within it. Jeonghan’s heart did that weird lurching thing again and suddenly it was really hard to breathe and something big and unidentifiable swelled up within his chest, filling him with a light-headed joy. He snaked both his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling his back tight against his own chest and ignoring the stifled cry of surprise.

“Hyung– what?”

“Shhh,” Jeonghan murmured into the back of Chan’s neck as he buried his face into it. “Just, let me hold you for a second okay?”

Chan seemed to consider this for a few moments before Jeonghan felt the tension drain out of him. The younger nodded. “Okay, hyung.”

Jeonghan breathed him in deeply. He had experienced so many doubts when entering the relationship that he shared with the man he was holding about all sorts of things; like their unconfirmed compatibility, their moderate age differences and their contrasting personalities. But when he looked back on it all, he couldn’t see why. His love for the boy had been like a sakura blossom in season; it had bloomed so incredibly fast and it hadn’t taken him long to fall.

Chan was warm and comfortable in his arms. Jeonghan could feel every breath he drew in and out of his lungs in a slow, steady pace – it reminded Jeonghan that he was real, he was here, and he was his. He tightened his arms slightly.

“Hyung, I can’t really breathe,” whispered Chan, effectively breaking Jeonghan out of his trance and the elder sighed, drawing back his hands. He slid them mischievously along the edge of the sweater on the way though, trailing his fingers just under the hem to brush his boyfriend’s stomach. Chan squawked, swatting at them and Jeonghan couldn’t help throwing his head back and laughing at his reaction.

“Hyung!”

“Yah, if you call me hyung once more,” Jeonghan warned him between chuckles. He waved one finger at the younger boy’s incredulous face. “I told you Channie. You can call me by just Jeonghan, or Hannie. Go on, try it.”  Jeonghan leaned forward and gently grasped Chan’s chin between his slender fingers, pulling up and down so that his mouth resembled a puppet’s. “Jeong-han-nie,” he sounded out each syllable.

Chan just stared at him.

“Jeong-han, Han-nie,” continued Jeonghan, repeating the same actions. “C’mon baby.”

Chan turned scarlet at the pet name, flickering his eyes down to the table. He could have been drilling a hole through it with the intensity of his gaze. He mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that, baby?” teased Jeonghan, leaning closer, right into his boyfriend’s personal space. Chan’s eyes flickered between the table and his, barely a foot away. He drew a deep breath, as if to steady himself.

“Hannie,” he said again quietly, but audible this time. Despite everything, Jeonghan inhaled sharply, pulling his head away as a sudden rush of heat flooded him. He was the one that had wanted the boy to call him without honorifics, but Chan was anything if not stubborn. Jeonghan hadn’t actually expected him _to do it._ It was – tantalising. It sounded better than he had ever imagined.

“Again,” he demanded quietly, previous teasing tone completely erased from his voice in exchange for a serious one. Chan’s eyes widened at the shift in mood.

“Hannie,” he repeated slightly louder, and Jeonghan tried to repress the full-body shiver so that it wouldn’t show. Chan noticed anyway. His boyfriend blinked in wonder. He shifted on the seat, finally facing Jeonghan fully again.

“What – does that get you going or something?” he asked, tone only half-serious but now it was Jeonghan’s turn to blush scarlet and squirm in his chair. Chan’s mouth fell open so far, he could have fit another entire muffin in it. His huge eyes looked comical underneath his beanie.

“You’re not serious,” he dead-panned. When Jeonghan only looked away in mortification, the boy descended into a fit of nervous giggles that left him slapping the table in mirth. “Oh, so this was the real reason you’ve always pestered me to drop the formal language!” he cackled and Jeonghan shook his head in indignant protest.

“No – I swear it wasn’t,” he spluttered, but was cut off when Chan leaned forward so that once more their breaths mingled together.

“It’s okay, Hannie,” he simpered coquettishly, fluttering his lashes at the older. “I won’t tell anyone your dirty secret.”

Jeonghan’s mouth ran dry as he stopped breathing.

“You know what?” he croaked out eventually. “I changed my mind. We should go back to your place. Like now. Immediately. As soon as possible.”

Chan nodded, amusement sparkling in the depths of his eyes. “I can get behind that.”

In the end it was Jeonghan who had to drag Chan out of the café after the man finally recognised the teenage boys in the corner for the famous new boy group GFX – “but I have to get proof GFX and I sat in the same room!” – and insisted on taking picture with every member. As they held hands under the snowy branches of the cherry blossoms on the way home, with Chan recounting every detail of meeting his idols excitedly in his ear, Jeonghan smiled softly as he realised that he had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments really inspire me to write more, so leave me a present and share your ideas and feedback below <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
